Cartoon all-Stars to the Rescue
Cartoon All-Stars The characters, are: *''The 7D: Doc, Dopey, Bashful, Grumpy, Happy, Sneezy, Sleepy, Queen Delightful, Lord Starchbottom, Grimwold "Grim" Gloom, and Hildy Gloom, *All Dogs go to Heaven: Charlie B. Barkin, Flo's Puppies, and Flo, *''ALF: The Animated Series: ALF, *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'': Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and The Chipettes, *''Banjo the Woodpile Cat: Crazy Legs, *Ben 10 Omniverse: Rook Blonko, *Big Hero 6: Hiro Hamada, Baymax, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred (Big Hero 6), *The Black Cauldron: Gurgi, *Bubble Guppies: Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Bubble Puppy, and Mr. Grouper, *Care Bears: Adventure in Care-a-lot: Oopsy Bear, Cheer Bear, Grumpy Bear, Funshine Bear, Share Bear, Bedtime Bear, Tenderheart Bear, Love-a-Lot Bear, Good Luck Bear, Amigo Bear, True Heart Bear, Harmony Bear, and Wish Bear, *ChalkZone: Rudy Tabootie, Penny Sanchez, and Snap White, *''Clarissa Explains it All: Clarissa Darling, *''The Davincibles'': Zio Leo, Pablo DaVinci, and Zoe DaVinci, *''Dragon's Lair'': Dirk the Daring, and Princess Daphne, *''DuckTales'': Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Scrooge McDuck (Launchpad McQuack is mentioned but not seen) *''Free Birds: Reggie, and Jake, *''Garfield and Friends: Garfield, (This character was incorporated into this special without Jim Davis's consent.) *''Happily Ever After'': Muddy, Blossom, Critterina, Marina, Sunburn, Thunderella, Moonbeam, Scowl the Owl, and Batso the Bat, *''Histeria!: Loud Kiddington, Froggo, Charity Bazaar, Aka Pella, Pepper Mills, Toast, Cho-Cho, Lucky Bob, and Pule Houser, *Inside Out (2015): Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, and Fear, *[http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Johnny_Bravo_episodes#Season_4_.282004.29 Johnny Bravo: Johnny Makeover]: Don Knotts, "Weird Al" Yankovic, and the Blue Falcon, *La Leyenda de la Llorona: Kika *La Leyenda de Las Momias: Luis, Teodora, and Xóchitl, *''Lil Creepers: Sam, Melly, Elsa, Vinnie, Bela, Lonnie, and Boris, *''The Lion King 1½: Timon, Pumbaa, Ma, and Uncle Max, *Little Einsteins: Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie, *''Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny, and Daffy Duck, (Wile E. Coyote is mentioned but not seen, but his time machine was used by Bugs.) *''Mr. Peabody & Sherman: Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny Peterson, *''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies: Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, and Baby Gonzo, *''My Fantastic Field Trip to the Planets'': Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, *''My Life as a Teenage Robot: Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman *The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog: Alfred Hedgehog, Milo Skunk, Camille Wallaby, Lily Hedgehog, and Cynthia Payne, *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and Eeyore, *''Phineas and Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Candace, *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup *''The Real Ghostbusters: Slimer, and Stay Puft, *''Rio 2: Nico and Peadro, and Rafael, *Robin Hood: Skippy, Sis, Tagalong, and Toby, *Rocky and Bullwinkle: Rocky and Bullwinkle, *Sandra: The Fairytale Detective: Sandra, and Fo, *Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School: Elsa Frankenteen, Phantasma, Sibella, Tanis, Winnie Werewolf, and Matches, *''The Smurfs: Papa Smurf, Brainy Smurf, and Hefty Smurf, (Though Smurfette is seen on the poster and the cover of the VHS, she actually does not appear in the special. Baby Smurf and Harmony Smurf make brief cameos in a comic book.) *''Sonic Underground: Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Queen Aleena *''Space Ace: Dexter, Kimberley, and Borf *''Tarzan: Terk and Tantor, *Teenage Fairytale Dropout: Trafalgar, Fury, and Jeremiah, *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Michelangelo (Although he appears in the special, he is not shown on the poster or VHS cover.)